paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers by Choice: Grade and Inkwell
These characters belong to Tundrathesnowpup AKA Musicalmutt2 on Deviantart and are first generation pups. She adopted them from Wolf-Prince-Leon Appearances Grade: Doberman-Shepherd mix with a charcoal gray base coat and light and dark brown markings on his stomach, face, and back. He has bright blue eyes. Grade's collar is charcoal gray and his pup-tag is a teal background with a small red square with an "A+" in the middle. Inkwell: Blue Labrador that wears different colored hoodies. His collar is a dark gray while his pup-tag contains an envelop with a shooting star-type tail trailing off the end of it. He has dark olive-green eyes Personalities Grade: Outgoing, friendy, and supportive- Grade is here to make sure you're having a great time. He loves to listen and is a very empathetic pup who has no trouble staying close by and giving lots of cuddles and encouraging words to make you feel better. Due to his rough start in life, he has a bit of trouble with anxiety and separation issues, finding it really hard to be alone for certain amounts of time. Inkwell: Loud, playful, and very energetic. Ink loves to run around and has a bit of a hard time controlling the volume of his voice. He's always eager to make new friends and greet everyone he meets, which is why he really enjoys delivering mail with Arwen and meeting people along his route. He has a hard time understanding personal boundaries and likes to get up close Bio Grade was born in an alleyway and was abandoned by his mother. He was found by a passerby and was promptly taken to a shelter where he was nursed and raised up to a healthy young pup. He was a young pup who just wanted to learn & understand. But nobody seemed to want Grade, for one reason or another, though it all seemed to tie back to his breeds being deemed "dangerous". Poor pup was all alone after getting tastes of family life in Foster homes before being returned to the shelter again. But his life turned around when he the Paw Patrol picked him up one day. With good memory and his desire to learn, Grade was soon welcomed to the local schools, geared up as a School pup, aiding as a hall monitor, a lesson aid, and basically helping out in anyway he can. While they did give him his tag and an outfit, after being tagged as an honorary member and a helper pup, they help him find a more suitable, permanent home with a young teacher, Miss Maricruz, that worked at the elementary school. One day, Inkwell and his owner Arwen moved into Adventure bay. While Arwen went to the post office to check out a job inquiry, Inkwell ran to the park where he found Grade playing with Maricruz. The two immediately got along and became very fast friends.They would have playdates whenever they weren't working with their owners- Grade even introduced Inkwell to the PAW Patrol, where Ryder gave him his own tag and uniform so he could help Arwen out on his routes and use the puptag to call for help if he ever needed it- becoming another Honorary helper pup. It wasn't long before their owners even started to become closer to each other, which the boys noticed. They helped set up dates and pushed the idea of them being romantic and then they finally started to date. The couple got married after a year and Grade and Ink are excited to be brothers and have a full family. Trivia *Inkwell likes to go by "Ink" *They met playing at the park and became very fast friends. They would have playdates whenever they weren't working with their owners- Grade being a school assistant and Ink being a postal pup. It wasn't long before their owners started to become closer to each other, which the boys noticed. They helped set up dates and pushed the idea of them being romantic and then they finally started to date. The couple got married after a year and Grade and Ink are excited to be brothers and have a full family *Inkwell develops a crush on Ella, which Grade likes to tease him about. It's all in good fun, but he thinks it's adorable when his brother gets flustered around the golden retriever Gallery grade_the_school_pup_by_wolf_prince_leon_dcq1e9t.png|Grade's original picture by Wolf-Prince-Leon inkwell__ink__the_mail_pup_by_wolf_prince_leon_dcq8ufj.png|Inkwell's original picture by Wolf-Prince-Leon 20191021_010744.jpg|Just a sketch Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Labrador Category:Mixed Breed Category:Adopted Siblings Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup Category:Honorary PAW Patrol Member Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Mail Pup Category:Mail worker